This is not Happening
by spiderprincesscat
Summary: Seraphina Never thought she would go on an adventure especially not one in Middle-Earth. "This is not Happening."
1. Arrival

I'm new to writing fan fictions so have patience with me please. Creative criticism is appreciated, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Thank you.

**I do not nor have I ever owned Lord of the Rings. If I did Boromir and Haldir would not have died. All familiar content is owned by JRR Tolkien any thing else is of my own mind.**

* * *

I was lying in bed wishing I could be anywhere but here, when I heard this strange voice. Now see, I may be 21 but being afraid of the dark is a reasonable fear, especially when your home alone. At first I could not tell what the voice was saying (maybe it was in my head because I know I locked all the doors) then it got louder. I could hear what the words were though I could not understand them.

**"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."**

The words seem to get louder and louder. Then I feel as if I'm falling. Somehow I had my blanket with me and was trying to unwrap myself out of it to see what was happening. The feeling of falling came to a sudden stop when I hit the ground hard.

"Oomf….. ow" I said. It took me a while but I finally got the blanket off to see a courtyard full of people. The room seemed familiar though I could not remember where from. I looked at the many men, for that's all there was in the room.

'Well, I thought to myself, best figure out where I am.'

"Hello, my name is Seraphina; can you tell me where I am?"


	2. Councils Decision

I know the first chapter wasn't much. So here is the next one, hope you like. Again I do not own anything that is related to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

**"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."**

Elrond looked at Gandalf and said "Never before has any voice utt..."

He did not get to finish for at that moment something landed on the floor from the sky. It struggled for a while before it was able to get loose from the blanket? It was covered in.

The woman, for that's what it was, Had long pale blond hair that reached her lower back though it was a mess and In tangles from the blanket. Her almond eyes where a pale almost grey, blue. She had high cheekbones and pale pink lips. She was standing which gave them a better look at her. Her form was lean and had muscle, an athletic build. She was wearing a shirt that had thin string like straps on her shoulder, and the main cloth reached just above her belly button. Her pants started just under her belly button and reached her upper thigh. Needless to say it had most if not all of the men blushing.

In a feminine voice which sounded like soft wind chimes she said "Hello, my name is Seraphina; can you tell me where I am?"

"You are at the council of Elrond in Rivendell." Elrond said.

'Rivendell, that name is familiar.' I thought. Then it hit me. 'It can't be I'm in the lord of the rings. I always new "be careful what you wish for" had some truth to it. This is not happening. Well I wanted to go on an adventure, though nothing like this.' As I was thinking this I walked over to where the ring was, I could somehow sense something sinister coming from it. I turned and faced Elrond.

"I am sorry for interrupting your meeting and will answer any question you have after wards. I'll stand over here and let you continue." I said walking over and standing a bit behind, who I assumed was Frodo.

"Very Well." said Elrond.

A man suddenly said "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." The man Stood and started addressing the Council.

"Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Morder at bay. By the Blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" I was about to say something when another beat me to it.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master."

The man from before look at the one that spoke and asked "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

The movie is finally coming back to me and I am now able to remember the characters from it. An elf who I believe to be Legolas stands and addresses who I now remember to be Boromir.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Everyone grows quiet.

Boromir looks to Aragorn and say's "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas says. Frodo's eyes grow big with surprise; he had not known Aragorn was more than a mere Ranger.

Aragon looks at Legolas and says "_Havo dad_, Legolas."

Boromir says quietly though still able to be heard "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." and returns to his seat.

Gandalf looks over and says "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond looks at the council "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf stands grabbing his axe "Then what are we waiting for?" he hastens towards the ring and brings his axe down hard upon it and the axe shatters. Gandalf and I notice Frodo flinch as this happens. Worry comes to my heart and mind for the young Hobbit.

Elrond looks at the dwarf and states "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." In the background, though faint, there is soft chanting coming from the ring, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

The chanting slowly grows louder **"Ash Nazg."**

Elrond looks out over the council "One of you must do this."

The council is silent for a few moments.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is Evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is Folly!" Boromir says slowly getting louder.

Legolas stands "Have you not heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaps to his feet "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir stands "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli

Chaos reigns amongst the council I can hear Gimli shout out "Never trust and Elf!" I stand there watching them argue like children. I see Gandalf stand and join the argument.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

I look at the ring and notice flames appear on its surface. In the background I hear chanting grow louder as if it is spurring on the arguing.

**"Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"**

The arguing grows louder and I see Frodo sets his shoulders and stands. "I will take it!" No one hears him and I believe I have been silent long enough.

"SILENCE!" I yell. "You are all bickering like a bunch of children. While I now have your attention, I believe this young Hobbit has something to say." The council has looks ranging from surprise to indignation. Most likely from calling them children. I believe they had forgotten I was there. They all look to Frodo.

"I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor." He pauses slightly "though… I do not know the way."

Gandalf walks towards Frodo "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." and stands behind him with his hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn speaks next "If by my life and death, I can protect you, I will." He walks towards Frodo and kneels "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas says as he joins them.

"And my Axe!" says Gimli.

Boromir walks over to the group and states "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" A Shout catches all by surprise as another Hobbit joins the group. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond looks at the Hobbit and says amused "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summand to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait! We are coming too!" Two more Hobbits come running out from behind pillars and stand with the group. One looks at Elrond and says "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

The other says "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

The Blonder Hobbit looks at him and says "Well that rules you out Pip."

Elrond looks up and says "Nine Companions…"

I walk forward "No."

"I beg your pardon." Elrond looks at me aghast.

"There are ten, for I wish to join the quest. And before you say no, I wish to say something. I may be someone new to your realm, but I am not new to combat. I have training, and I wish to put it to good use." I kneel in front of the Hobbit and say "This burden may be on your shoulders but I will lend my talents, heart and loyalty to you. I will protect you for as long as you hold the Ring, and for as long as we are a company." I stand and look at Elrond.

"So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond

Pip or Pippin, now that I know his name says "Great! Where are we going?" I couldn't help it, I laughed.


End file.
